


Shut Up and Walk

by femmefatales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Kissing, M/M, Snow, vulnerable draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Draco is insecure and full of self-loathing. Harry does what he can to help Draco see how beautiful he is.~In which Harry and Draco are on a snowy date.





	

Harry lives for these moments. 

Light snow is blowing about and the sky is grey and endless. Draco’s hand is heavy in his; a welcome weight. 

It had taken strategic cajoling and bribery to get Draco out of their flat in such dismal weather, but in the end Harry had succeeded. 

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Draco moans, scraping his manicured nails against Harry’s palm for emphasis. 

“Shut it,” Harry retorts. “You love it.” 

“I loathe you. Why I’m even with you in the first place is beyond me. I’d say you’re lucky to have me!” Draco says, voice dripping with what anyone else would interpret as leering confidence. When Harry meets his grey eyes,however something dark and lonely is behind them. Harry has never been skilled at interpreting the emotions of others, but this is glaringly obvious. Defeat. Self-loathing. 

“Yes,” Harry says, voice suddenly hard and honest. “I am.” 

Draco’s eyes widen at that, and Harry feels a pang of sorrow at the way his face pales. His thin eyebrows are drawn together, dark circles beneath his eyes, and Draco looks like he used to again. Before the war, before everything. His hollow cheeks, although more filled out and healthy, still shadow the tormented man he used to be. And at that moment, Draco looks so vulnerable, so afraid, that Harry leans over and places a gentle kiss on his still lips.

“Don't you look at me like that, Draco,” Harry whispers against his mouth before he can protest. Harry can just barely feel the slight hitch of Draco’s breath beneath his thick sweater. “I am lucky to be with you. You're the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” 

A beat of silence, and then: 

“Bloody Gryffindors,” Draco says under his breath, still refusing to meet Harry’s eyes. “You're all complete and utter imbeciles.” 

Ah, yes. Draco’s default setting. 

“Yeah, alright. You've been saying that for years. Now come on, before it gets dark! Honeydukes’ll close soon.” 

Harry tugs on Draco’s cold wrist, taking in Draco's slightly red nose and snow-flecked hair. 

“Hey, Draco,” Harry says, voice almost carried away by a flurry of snow. 

“What now?” He snaps, eyes as sharp and cold as the slippery ice beneath their feet. Harry, after all these years, is unfazed. 

“You're beautiful, you know.” 

“S-Shut your mouth, you sad sap,” Draco mumbles, cheeks glowing. There’s a snowflake on his pale eyelashes and Harry almost wipes it away. It melts, however, so he settles for cupping Draco’s cheek and stroking the soft skin there. Draco is rigid for a moment, shocked by the tenderness of the action. Harry sighs, brushing clumsy, mitten-glad fingers through white-blond hair. The two have been an item for months now and Draco still is not used to being treated this way. Not used to being loved. 

Harry knows how much he will hate himself for this later on, but he gives into his impulses and pulls Draco into a tight hug. He smells of fancy cologne and clean air; his taught body is warm and pliant. 

“Merlin, what’s gotten into you?” Draco says halfheartedly, breathing on Harry’s unruly tresses causing them to flutter about. Draco does not pull away; his flush deepens as he pulls Harry’s body closer. 

“Look, I...I know you want me to shut up. It’s just. You’re kind, Draco. And good. I wouldn’t want...erm, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else. And I want to make sure you know that.” 

Draco opens his mouth to say something but his voice breaks and Harry grins hugely into his chest. There we are, he thinks. Not even an insult. Perhaps I’m getting through to him. 

“Let’s go home, alright? We can finally get our room in order.” 

Harry lets go of Draco who seems to deflate immediately at the loss of contact. His eyes are fixated on the white-brown sludge under his polished shoes. With chilled wind in his ears, Harry barely hears Draco’s broken whisper. 

“What? Didn’t catch that,” Harry replies, fighting back the urge to take one of Draco’s hands into his own. I suppose I’ve tortured him enough for one day, haven’t I? He thinks. 

Draco finally looks up, and Merlin he is otherworldly, and mutters: “Will you show me?” 

“Show you? Show you what?” 

Draco is clenching his fist now, jaw set tight. Despite his air of faux-confidence, however, his cheeks are still dusted pink. “That I’m...that I’m good enough for you.” 

“Of course you’re good enough for me, and I’ll keep telling you until…” Harry trails away as he realizes how Draco is nibbling on his bottom lip just so. He recognizes that look. “Hold on. Show you how, exactly?” 

Draco crosses his arms, all traces of vulnerability gone. “I want you to take me home and show me, Potter, you oaf.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” 

Harry shakes his head, laughing and grinning rather stupidly. 

“What are you laughing at?!” 

“You’re just...you. And I’m glad for that.” 

“Would you shut up and walk? I’ve asked you to take me home and fuck me. Don’t make me change my mind.”

Harry’s eyes widen at Draco’s foul language, and all of a sudden he’s not cold anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOHOO I wrote my first drarry in a while!!! This was sooo cheesy but I LOVE writing insecure!malfoy. I love them together so much.  
> Thank you for reading, I love love love comments!!!! <3  
> As always: PLEASE comment below and let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see me write. I can do Star Trek, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and a bunch of other stuff. Just let me know! You can also email me at heyhowareyouimgood@gmail.com for prompts. I'll gift the work to you!  
> <3 femmefatales
> 
> also, i've been thinking of writing a genderswap!drarry. what do you guys think??


End file.
